


Faded Sun

by Redsplash1



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Team as Family, i'll try and feature everyone but this will mainly focus on the 3 lords + byleth, maybe if they become more important, maybe shipping depending on how this goes, spoilers for all routes, there's no way i'm tagging everyone, this game made me depressed, time to make a 5th route, we stan byleth and her 3 kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsplash1/pseuds/Redsplash1
Summary: Things were certainly strange for Byleth Eisner. Being hired as a knight for the Church of Seiros, which basically means supervising a bunch of kids green on the battlefield certainly wasn’t on the agenda. However, when she manages to sway the heart of a broken mask, soothe a damaged soul, and see through a guarded scheme, bonds are forged. Byleth will do whatever it takes to protect her new family.Then the Slitherers attack.





	1. Throne of Knowledge (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

> 3H is a really good game and all the routes made me depressed because the 3 lords never live at the same time. Because of this, I decided to make a 5th route :^)

"It is said that our creator- the goddess Sothis- sat upon this very throne.” Rhea calmly explained. “Byleth. Do you recognize it?”

Byleth knew exactly what Rhea was really asking for. _Do you remember? _What in the world was she supposed to answer? Yes, she has seen this throne before. But how would the Archbishop react once she realizes her mother was literally in her head?

“...I do.” Byleth supposed there was no way around it.

Rhea’s smile grew wider. “So long have I waited for this day... Please, sit on the throne. There, you will be granted a revelation from the goddess.

_Bullshit. _That was pure crap right there. What was she expecting to happen? For Sothis to just... come back? What would happen to Byleth then?

_Stay calm. _Sothis advised. _I’m right here with you. Don’t worry._

“Hold up!” Byleth turned to see her three students looking on with faces of concern. Claude shook his head.

“So uh, what exactly are you expecting here? A revelation from the goddess? What’s _that _supposed to mean?”

“I agree with Claude.” Dimitri’s face morphed into determination. “This is dangerous. I don’t believe Byleth should do this. We don’t know what could happen."

Edelgard said nothing, but the worry was etched onto her face.

The Archbishop shook her head. “There is no need to worry. The goddess is watching over us.”

_Wait. They’re right. If you sit there, you might... _Sothis trailed off.

Byleth slowly stepped towards the throne. It didn’t matter anymore. Rhea couldn’t find out what knowledge they have. An act of defiance after all this time would potentially put her students in danger. She _can’t _let that happen.

She sits.

_Byleth, wait-!_

Hell broke loose.


	2. An Inevitable Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are not permitted to choose the frame of our destiny. But what we put into it is ours."
> 
> -Dag Hammarskjold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short! I wanted to skip some parts cuz this fic is operating under the assumption that you have knowledge of all 4 routes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Despite me having school, I'll try to not let that slow me down >:)

“Hmm. It seems that one’s place of birth is quite significant to them. Yet they are so impressed by you, that you may take your pick. Well?”

Byleth blinked.

“I don’t know any of you. Really, it depends on how much you would pay me.”

Edelgard raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Pay you?”

“Well, yeah.” Byleth shrugged. “I’m a mercenary. Offer a price and we can have a proper discussion. Until then, we have no reason to interact.” With that, she turned on her heel and walked off towards Jeralt.

Maybe it was a bad idea to scare away potential clients. However, nobles always did leave a bad taste in her mouth. They were the worst clients. They would always ask for the death of their political enemies or merely request for their presence to instill fear into the people. It was annoying.

“Hey, kiddo.” Jeralt nodded at Byleth as she approached. “Those brats wearing you out already?”

“Mhm.”

Her father chuckled. “I don’t blame ya. Not like we can do anything about it, though.”

“Why don’t we just leave?” Byleth asked. She doesn’t understand how these so-called “Knights of Seiros” have him under their heel.

“Ah, well...” Jeralt sighed. “I’ll explain later.”

“Well, then!” Both turned to see Alois walking towards them. “Let’s get going, shall we? I’m sure the Archbishop will be pleased to see you again!”

Byleth could’ve sworn she saw Jeralt’s eyes darken at the mention of that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this fic to my best friend Kenneth: Thanks for nerding out with me, and reminding me in your own way that the power of imagination and creativity makes our dreams come true. :)


	3. Three Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood."
> 
> -Lucius Annaeus Seneca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that's a lot longer than you expected? Wow! :o Anyways, there's not much to say here except enjoy :D Also I decided to take a few creative liberties with Byleth's personality ;)

**Part 1: White Clouds**

**Great Tree Moon**

**Three Houses**

_The icy winds of the Oghma Mountains have begun to scatter, and the verdant fields once again spring to life across Fódlan, heralding the start of a new year. As they celebrate the dawning year, the people pray that they may realize their full potential, just as a tiny sprout hopes to one day grow into a great tree._

* * *

_The continent of Fódlan, said to be protected by a revered goddess, has existed since time immemorial. Three ruling powers now control the land. In the south lies a region long held by a more than one-thousand-year-old dynasty–the Adrestian Empire. Beyond its borders, to the frigid north, is the home of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, ruled by the royal family and its knights. To the east, a league of nobles that heeds no king or emperor rules what is called the Leicester Alliance. Once consumed by a tempest of war and turmoil, Fódlan and these three mighty powers now exist in relative harmony._

* * *

_How long are they planning to run their mouths!? _Sothis whined. _They’ve been at it for 20 minutes!_

Byleth wanted an answer to that question. They went on and on, talking about the history of their respective homeland and how Byleth should side with them. Not that she would say it out loud, but everything they were saying had no relevance to her whatsoever. As far as she was concerned, Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg being crowned by Saint Seiros herself had nothing to do with how much bank Byleth could make with the Adrestian Empire.

“...As a result of the Insurrection, House Hresvelg lost much of its power.”

“That’s nice.” Byleth blankly remarked.

“...I’m sorry?” Edelgard stared at her, confusion and growing irritation on her face.

_Oh shit._

_Hah! Looks like someone got herself into a corner! _Sothis grinned, looking rather smug.

_Damn you._

Byleth cleared her throat. “Ah, I meant the history in general. The Adrestian Empire is very... interesting.” It was a pathetic save, but it was better than letting silence decide for her.

The Adrestian Princess blinked, then set her gaze forward. “I see. That is good to hear.”

_It seems you hurt her feelings. You should be ashamed, foolish mortal. _Sothis chided.

_Says the one who was whining. _Byleth deadpanned in her head.

_I don’t recall such a thing. “Whining” is beneath one such as I._

Byleth barely heard Claude snicker. “Seems like our friend here finds you boring, Princess. Not that I blame her.”

Edelgard whipped her head towards the Leicester heir. “Is that so? I doubt she would find interest in a coward who hides behind his arrows.”

“Whoa now, is that shade towards Bernadetta?”

“She has more spine than you.”

Dimitri sighed. “Please, you two. You’re making a bad impression.”

He shook his head at them and smiled sheepishly. “I apologize for their behavior. They just can’t get along, unfortunately.”

The Faerghus Prince turned his head towards the two and saw them in yet another squabble. “Edelgard, Claude! You are no longer children! Act your age!”

_Good grief, can they all just SHUT U-_

“We’re here!” Alois’s boisterous voice roared. “Garreg Mach Monastery!”

_...Beneath you, huh?_

_SHUT IT, MORTAL!_

* * *

Garreg Mach was certainly something.

_That’s all you have to say about it?_

Sothis was certainly something.

_Don’t ignore me!_

Byleth barely noticed Jeralt stop in his tracks, almost causing her to crash into him.

“Rhea’s here...”

She looked up, seeing who her father was referring to. On the balcony, a woman with green hair and elaborate robes looked down at the two.

Something in Byelth’s mind stirred.

_Sothis...?_

_That woman... There’s something about her that seems... different._

_How so?_

_I’m not quite sure. My memories are fuzzy... Curses!_

“C’mon.” Jeralt motioned towards the doors. “We shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

* * *

Byleth and Jeralt waited within the Audience Chamber. He sighed.

“It’s been years since I’ve last set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now...”

He must’ve been referring to the green-haired woman from earlier.

…

Wait.

“You’ve been here before?"

Jeralt looked away. “I’ve never spoken of this to you before, but..." He sighed.

“Many years ago, I was a knight here. I reported to the archbishop...”

Byleth watched Jeralt glare at the ancient pattern on the floor.

“Lady Rhea.”

“Archbishop?” She had never heard of such a position before.

Her father nodded. “As you know, the majority of folks in Fódlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros. The leader of that ridiculously large organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea.”

Sounds interesting, but that didn’t exactly explain why Jeralt seemed to have beef with her.

The sound of approaching footsteps was heard in the Audience Chamber. The green-haired woman stood before them, along with a man who had a darker shade of hair than her.

“I apologize for the delay. I am Seteth, adviser to the archbishop.”

“Right. Hello.” Jeralt couldn’t sound more disinterested if he tried.

Rhea smiled. “It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder... was it the will of the goddess that brought you here?”

Byleth resisted the urge to make a face. So she’s one of _those _people...

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jeralt stiffen just a bit. “Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke.”

“So I see.” Rhea nodded. “It seems the miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. That is your child, is it not?”

Jeralt closed his eyes. “Yes... born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my child... but we lost her to illness.”

Byleth could've sworn she saw the archbishop’s eyes narrow just a tiny bit. “I see. My condolences.”

Rhea turned her head towards her. “And you... I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?”

“My name is Byleth.” She answered simply.

“Byleth...” The green-haired woman smiled. “From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy.”

“Hmph.” Jeralt snorted. Byleth could understand his displeasure. Why the hell were they not getting paid for saving their asses?

_Unbelievable. Is nothing on your mind but money? _Sothis asked with a hint of disgust.

_If Rhea wants to show her gratitude, shiny gold coins will answer for her. _Byleth shot back.

“...I won’t say no, but...” Her father sighed. Looks like she missed part of the conversation. Thanks, Sothis.

“And you, Byleth...” Rhea smiled. _Again. _Why is she always smiling? It’s creepy.

_It’s not like you have room to talk, Byleth. You’re practically a doll with your fixed expression._

...Damn her.

“Alois has spoken highly of you. Because of this, I’d like to request for your services to teach the students here at the Officers Academy.”

…

…

..._What?_

Byleth. A teacher.

“No.” She blurted out almost immediately. She cleared her throat.

“Ah. It’s just. I don’t know anything about teaching. All I know is how to kill people.”

_You really couldn’t say that less bluntly, huh._

Shut _up, _Sothis.

“Oh... I see.” Rhea slowly blinked, surprised. In less than a second, she quickly masked it with yet _another smile._

_“_Perhaps I can request you to join the Knights of Seiros alongside your father? Garreg Mach would greatly appreciate your assistance.”

From what Byleth could tell, Jeralt had some serious problems with this lady. Was getting involved with whatever she has planned a safe move?

_While you were zoning out and not paying attention, I happened to catch what she was asking your father. She wanted him to join as well._

Really? That seemed ridiculous. If that was the case...

“...Alright. I accept.” _You better pay me for this._

Byleth left that bit unsaid. It was probably for the best.

The archbishop smiled. “You have my gratitude. Take the time to explore the Monastery and get to know the students. They’ll be counting on you in the battles ahead.”

Byleth and Jeralt bowed in response. Rhea and Seteth stepped into the room on their right, shutting the doors behind them.

As the two mercenaries took their leave, Byleth reached over behind one of the pillars and grabbed _three_ _certain noble brats _by the arm.

Whoa there, Teach! That’s a bit aggressive, don't ya think?” Claude sputtered out as they were dragged.

The moment they left the room, Byleth shoved them ahead of her. She crossed her arms, Jeralt observing with annoyance.

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t you three have better things to do?”

“I-I-I’m so sorry!” Dimitri deeply bowed in shame. “We were just curious about you...”

“What Dima here is trying to say is that he wanted to know if you were trustworthy or not.” Claude put his hands behind his head, an easygoing smile masking his thoughts.

“Claude! Don’t put words in my mouth!”

“Didn’t you say as much before we got here?”

“Enough.” Edelgard glared at her two companions.

Jeralt looked like he needed a drink.

_So do you, Byleth._

Shut up, Sothis.

“Alright. I don’t care anymore. Byleth, I’ll meet you at-”

“Ah, Jeralt. I’m glad to see you’re still here.” Byleth and Jeralt turned to see Seteth at the doors. “The archbishop would like to request you for a mission immediately.”

Her father deeply sighed. “Guess the tavern will have to wait for another day...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Joanna: Thanks for screaming about 3H with me and being there no matter what :)


	4. Flight of the Black Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The eagle has no fear of adversity. We need to be like the eagle and have a fearless spirit of a conqueror!"
> 
> -Joyce Meyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that everything's slow! Gotta get them intros outta the way, then we'll get to the fun stuff

“So.”

Byleth turned back towards the trio. Poor Jeralt. “You heard her. Help me get to know the students.”

Edelgard stepped forward. “If that is the case, it would be best for you to meet the Black Eagles-”

“Wow sis, gonna try and steal her right off the bat huh?” Claude tsked. “At least give us a chance!”

“The Black Eagles?” Byleth tilted her head in confusion.

“There are three houses at the Officers Academy,” Dimitri explained. “The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer.

“The Black Eagles consist of students from the Adrestian Empire, and they primarily focus on magic.

“The Blue Lions are from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and we specialize in the military arts.” Dimitri continued with subtle pride in his voice.

“Finally, there is the Golden Deer, hailing from the Leicester Alliance. They consist of bowmen.”

Byleth blinked. Everything was very... organized.

“Well, since Edelgard offered first, we can meet her team.”

Edelgard nodded, a small smile on her face. “Very well.”

* * *

“Edelgard! It’s about time you showed yourself!” A boy with orange hair shot up from his seat. Dramatically pointing at the surprisingly still faced girl, he declared, “Our duel must come to fruition!”

Byleth turned her head towards Edelgard, who sighed. “That’s-”

“I am **FERDINAND VON AEGIR!**” He roared triumphantly.

...

...

“...He calls himself my supposed ‘rival,’” Edelgard continued as if he hadn’t interrupted at all.

“Don't mind Ferdie. He can be a bit much.” A girl with lovely features topped off with a pretty spiffy hat approached them. “My name is Dorothea Arnault. It’s nice to meet you!”

Byleth simply nodded. She never was much for introductions.

Claude moved beside Edelgard and looked around. “Hey now, where’s Bernadetta? She should meet our new friend too!”

A quiet _eep! _was heard. Byleth turned her head towards one of the tables, seeing a small girl with short purple hair hiding underneath.

_Well now. That’s an interesting sight to see. _Sothis said with awe.

Dimitri slowly approached her. “Bernadetta, there’s no need to be afraid. Byleth won’t hurt you-”

“Yeah right! I see that sword on her waist! If I move from this table, she’ll slice me with it!” She wailed.

“C’mon Bernie! What gave you that idea?” Claude laughed.

“That murderous look in her eyes! She wants to burn me aliveeeeeeeee!”

Byleth could hardly fault the girl for seeing her that way. She was known as “The Ashen Demon” for a reason.

“Bernadetta!” Edelgard barked. “That’s not how you should greet someone. If you could come out of the table and properly introduce yourself, you’ll find that Byleth is quite... pleasant.”

_Ooh, she hesitated. I bet she’s still upset about you not paying attention to her history lesson on the way here. _Sothis giggled.

“Eek! Please don’t be upset at me, Lady Edelgard!” Bernadetta cried.

“Ugh... Please keep it down. You’re making it very difficult for me to have my nap.” A boy with green hair groggily put his head up, then let it fall back on the desk.

“C’mon, Linhardt! Do you always have to be taking a nap?” A blue-haired kid asked. Very loudly.

“That’s Linhardt and Caspar,” Edelgard explained. “I’m sorry if they seem... strange to you, but their combat prowess is something to behold.”

Byleth nodded. That’s all she needed to know.

“Lady Edelgard.” A guy whose haircut suggests that he doesn’t go out often approached and bowed to the Adrestian heir. “It’s a relief that you came back safely.”

“Thanks to Byleth, daughter of the Blade Breaker.” Edelgard nodded towards her. “This is Hubert. He is my retainer.”

Hubert narrowed his eyes. Byleth knows suspicion when she sees it.

“You have my gratitude for saving Lady Edelgard.”

Sothis snorted. _He sounds very grateful, wouldn’t you say?_

A girl with tanned skin and a purple ponytail walked into the room. “Oh, hello, Edelgard! It is great to be seeing you!”

“Hello, Petra. I’d like to introduce you to Byleth, a newly appointed Knight of Seiros.”

“Ah! I am glad to be meeting you!” Petra put a hand to her chest and lightly bowed. “I am from Brigid. I hope we can work together soon!”

“I’d like that.” Byleth simply responded. She liked this girl. Petra was actually sweet, unlike Hubert. She never did like sour things.

“Let us move on to the Blue Lions house next,” Dimitri suggested.

“Easy there, Dimitri! No need to rush.” Claude said with a laugh.

“I suppose we can. It is right next door, after all.” Edelgard conceded.

“Last one there is a smelly bandit!” Claude shot out of the room.

“W-what!? Get back here, you schemer!” The Adrestian heir shouted, chasing him.

“I should make sure they don't cause any trouble,” Dimitri sighed, a smile of fondness on his face. He quickly ran after the two house leaders.

Byleth blinked. Then sighed.

_Kids these days..._


End file.
